percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter One Hundred Eight of Doom
The one hundred eighth chapter of Eternal Destiny The Archer's Hunt: Part Six Without any leads on Torrin's location, Apollo printed a wanted poster, offering five million drachmas. CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED EIGHT OF DOOM "So, first order of business, introductions," the hippocampus continued. "My name is Gabilan Santiago. I'm part of Salt River's hippocampus herd, school, whichever you want to call it. I'm usually the first to talk with humans who come down here, mostly because I'm the one who can speak humantongue. Your turn." "I'm Rune," Rune said. "Son of Melinoe from Camp Half-Blood in the mortal world. This is Caitlyn, daughter of Athena, who's also from Camp Half-Blood. Roy here is a grandson of Hermes from the Apollo Town. Dana's a legacy of Apollo from Mokibu. Fred's a son of Hades from Lokume. And Yliaster's a legacy of Vulcan from Erusa. We're Team Triangle." "So the next question," Dana said. "How are we alive down here?" "That would be Sasha," Gabilan said. "She's a daughter of Neptune. In addition to herself breathing underwater, she protects all the other air-breathers that come here." "So there are other humans here? Not just hippocampi?" Fred asked. "Sasha's the only one who lives here," Gabilan explained. "Mostly it's just hippocampi and merpeople, with a few migratory species popping in every now and then." "With all due respect, everything seems to check out so far," Roy said. "So what about this 'Logrien' that you were so angered about?" "Is it normal for humans to start all questions with the word 'so'?" Gabilan wondered. "Anyway, Logrien is someone who has come through here several times recently. I have no idea how he's managed to get Poseidon's permission. But I assure you, the sheer destruction he causes each time he arrives is enough to justify my... reaction when I thought you were him." "Now, who would these be?" another voice asked. A woman's face emerged from behind a few rocks. "A group of humans? Friends of Sasha... or of Logrien?" "Random travelers," Gabilan answered. "They call themselves Team Triangle. Team Triangle, this is Monica Morris, a local." Monica swam away from the rocks and closer to them. She had dark brown hair that only floated a little in the water and was wearing a black T-shirt and a denim skirt, below which was a fish tail. A mermaid, doubtlessly. Fred's eyes widened a little, but he said nothing. "A pleasure," Monica said. "We don't get many travelers here these days. What was once a delightful watery passage is now... this." Looking around, Caitlyn could see what she meant. The rocks were shaped as though there'd been something heavy pushing down on them, in some kind of pattern. Maybe even coral, though there was certainly no sign of that now. Even the fish, apart from Gabilan and Monica, were small and scarce, certainly not the abundance of fauna one would expect from Poseidon's direct territory. "I have no idea how one man could've done this," Caitlyn admitted. "But if this Logrien did cause the destruction here, we'd be happy to help restore it. Tartarus, I'd like to help out anyway." "That's kind of you," Monica said. "But Logrien's destructive power is far beyond what you can handle. I'm sure that next time he comes, I'll be able to take care of him. Personally." "Would not be surprised," Fred said. "After all, we both know how powerful you are, Monica. But, you shouldn't just take for granted that Team Triangle's weak. Long story short, we're here to help." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Seven of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Nine of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 22 September 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Official introduction to Gabilan Santiago, Monica Morris Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page